Lady Malys
Overview Lady Malys, Goddess of Roses, Ritual and Regality, was once the Crown Princess of Anathamus and Coronach and the most beloved success of her father, Albion the Thrice-Crowned. She ruled as a (relatively) benevolent monarch over the Moroi for untold eons and was renowned across Nadir as being one of the two good things about the Kingdom of Coronach (other than the metal), before being propelled to divinity by her father. Unfortunately she was too much like Albion for her own good, and in an attempt to reign in her father's madness she was slain upon the steps of the very Razor Throne that Albion promised she would one day ascend. Before the Ascent Born of the events of her "mother's" folly and her father's mercy, The Lady Malys was Albion's regent on Nadir, and nominally the absolute ruler of Coronach. In practice while her word was law in Coronach, her isolation and lack of social interest means that the vast majority of lawmaking was delegated to The Six at Crucifus City. The Rose Palace functioned as Albion's gift, home and reluctant prison for Lady Malys, situated atop The Tower of Silent Truth. The palace contains gardens, libraries, hosting rooms and even a throne room for annual state occasions, but due to Albion's paranoia and Lady Malys' indifference to most mortals, she spent most days happily alone, with her books for company and her enchanted mirrors to make the occasional communication to The Six or her father. Lady Malys had few relationships, and fewer still that are positive. Her "mother" considered her an aberration that should be destroyed in the name of purification and Hagar scared Malys - she could not comprehend most of what went on during her ill-fated "trial", but understood enough that Hagar had wanted to punish her simply for existing. The Six for the most part were subservient to Lady Malys, although that was less to do with loyalty and more to do with Albion's penchant for having the priesthood crucify traitors to the crown. Only Albion seemed to care for her well-being (something which baffles most other deities) and Malys in turn idolised her father even as she disagrees with his opinions on mortals. One could have equated the disagreement to dealing with a wayward insect - Albion would have it stamped out, while Malys would have the insect shooed away. Make no mistake though - Malys was her father's child, her isolation was not entirely involuntary, and ultimately she could be just as ambitious as her father. Rise and Fall Knowing that his plans would leave him unfit and unwilling to shoulder the crowns of Anathamus and Coronach, Albion poured his energies into forming a cult around her Ladyship over the eons of her rule, and then propelled her to fully-fledged godhood. At first this seemed to be a wonderful (and uncharacteristically generous) act, allowing Albion to fully devote himself to his esoteric research while granting Malys the glorious rule she had been promised, and both Coronach and Anathamus flourished under her guidance and rule. Alas, this did not last long. Malys could not negotiate politics as well as her father could and became sidelined in the usual divine scheming, while slowly watching as said father devoted himself to arts so deranged that it risked permanent damage to the fabric of reality. This came to a head when Albion succeeded in his life's work and summoned a Titan from beyond reality to the God House, sending the fabric of Anathamus into revolt. Malys confided with her "nephew" Bris, and together they schemed to sever Albion and his realm from the rest of the God House, but with help from Denen Överallt he saw through their lies and crushed their rebellion. Malys died first, caught infiltrating Albion's personal library. Albion profoundly regretted her death, possibly for the first time in all his years, told Malys that he was very, very proud of all that she had achieved as sovereign and divinity, and that he promised "to make all of this right". She still died screaming though. Category:Creation Category:God/Goddess